c3sabertoothfandomcom-20200213-history
C³ SABERTOOTH
'C³ SABERTOOTH''' is the alias used by Los Angeles writer and animator Cameron Costin Clevenger Stephens '''when producing content for the Internet. His official website is c3sabertooth.com. '''EARLY LIFE Not much is known about Stephens' early life. He apparently made a series of books called the "hard-head pigs" in preschool and made at least one show-length animation at some point before October 2006. It is known that he attended Grant Elementary at least through fourth grade, where his online popularity was somewhat known by the students, but he did not remain in the Santa Monica-Malibu Unified Public School district by middle school as his name does not appear on on any of the included school rosters. Stephens has always remained secretive about his middle school and high school years, admitting he wanted to stay as "low profile as possible" amongst the student body.Libertad Green. "La Libertad: Interview with Cameron Stephens." La Libertad: Interview with Cameron Stephens. LA LIBERTAD, 27 July 2012. .'' '''CAREER' THE DIP SAGA'' (2005-2006)' ''Main article: THE DIP SAGA was the main character of THE DIP SAGA. (Image by Stephens himself, on his "QUESTIONS AND ANSWERS" page)Stephens, Cameron C.C.' "C3-questions." QUESTIONS & ANSWERS • No, I Haven't Heard from Pennywise Since... 2013? I... ' ''C3Sabertooth.com, Summer 2015. Web. 05 Aug. 2015. .'']] Stephens' claim to internet notoriety came in February 2005 with his development of the Toontown Online screenshot story "THE DIP." Initially posted on the MMO's official forum, "Toontown Central," the screenshot story became an immediate smash hit, overloading the forum's servers within 24 hours of its publishing."MMO Central Forums." (formally Toontown Central Forums) ''MMO Central Forums RSS''. N.p., 7 May 2009. <''http://www.mmocentralforums.com/forums/showpost.php?p=2718184&postcount=8>."MMO Central Forums."' '(formally Toontown Central Forums)' ''MMO Central Forums RSS. N.p., 3 Apr. 2005. Web. 28 July 2015 ' Within days, the thread had amassed several hundred thousand views and continued to grow exponentially as new content was incrementally added to the narrative for the following three months. Following the conclusion of "THE DIP," Stephens produced a sequel titled "THE DETECTIVE," which detailed the events immediately following the plot of "THE DIP," but possessed a separate and isolated story arc. This screenshot story was originally posted in its own thread of the forum, but he later merged the story with his initial thread in order to consolidate the increasing web traffic. The final entry in the series was created as two parallel stories. The first one, titled "DIP CRUSHERS," was released in an episodic format and posted by new collaborator Pennywise. The second was another story, titled "THE UNITED" was the final story posted by Stephens. There was a planned fourth installment, titled "DIP AND FLAMES," but Stephens left the forum before this story was completed. 'FLUFFBALL UNIVERSE (2006-2010 approx.) ' Main article: The Fluffball Universe The "Fluffball Universe" is the unofficial, fan-given name to a series of correlated media centering around the protagonist "Fluffball T. Gato." Out of all the "universes" Stephens has created, this was both his most prolific and spanned the largest range of media, including comic strips, graphic novels, traditional and computer-generated animation, and computer games. The development of the character apparently happened in tandem with the character Hermione Katze from THE DIP SAGA, hence why he shares the same first name with Hermione's younger brother. However, the two characters reside in drastically different canons. '''THE LIFE OF LOGAN (2009-2012) Main article: The Life of Logan After becoming an avid Halo player sometime in 2008, Stephens went on to produce a Halo machinima for his own enjoyment in late 2009 titled "The Life of Logan" (or "LoL"). The series was about four Halo "noobs" -- Dwayne, James, Hudson, and the eponymous Logan -- as they formed a Halo clan and attempted to prove their worth by attempting to climb the leaderboards, but hopelessly failing. Although episodic in format, the series held an overarching story arc beginning in the first episode and concluding in the finale, following the former Halo leaderboard-topping player attempting to get revenge on Logan and his clanmates, and contracting a massive hitsquad to ban the player from the game for life. This series was released anonymously, under the pseudonym "ZealousSangheili," and his true identity was not known until the release of the final episode of the series, "Clan's End." Upon being contacted as to why he held off for so long, Stephens revealed that he did not want the series to be particularly successful, and was producing the series entirely for his own enjoyment. By the time the series had reached its conclusion, the channel had amassed roughly two million views. REFERENCES